


Redeem Me

by CreativeCrow



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hanzo brooding, Shimada Brothers, bros bonding, idk maybe?, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeCrow/pseuds/CreativeCrow
Summary: Hanzo joins Overwatch to bond with Genji,to redeem himself and to eventually forgive himself.Angela is still unsure if answering the recall was the right decision, she too is seeking redemption and forgiveness.Post-Recall,post "Dragons" short.Healing Arrow centered."Hanzo’s routine worked well, prepare tea, meditate by Watchpoint Gibraltar with the morning sun illuminating the grass in front of him and clearing his mind, train his aim or spar with Genji, read one of the interesting books the omnic, Zenyatta, offered him, then go on the missions he’s assigned. Until one day it didn’t."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's so little fanart of them it pissed me off,decided to write my own fanfic. Will be multi-chapter, but don't expect regular updates ^^;  
> Hope you like it :)
> 
> Also,first time posting here,if rating/tags/anything is wrong,please tell me :)

Joining Overwatch was everything Hanzo thought it would be, like minded soldiers beaten and battered yet they still fight for one goal, and one goal only: a better, peaceful world.  
A noble goal, he cannot deny, but unrealistic. The older Shimada knew better, the world was cruel, it will bend you until you break and you cannot stop it.

Hanzo seeks redemption, he seeks forgiveness for his actions and if he must join his brother and his newfound crusade to do so, he will. He will work with soldiers far too old to be on the battlefield, with a man dressed as a cowboy with excellent aim, he will admit, an omnic monk who helped his brother heal spiritually, a flying soldier that is trying to fill ridiculously large shoes, a doctor that dresses as an angel and so on.

The archer did not get along with any of them, greeted them when he had to but kept to himself, meditating, training, reading.

Hanzo’s routine worked well, prepare tea, meditate by Watchpoint Gibraltar with the morning sun illuminating the grass in front of him and clearing his mind, train his aim or spar with Genji, read one of the interesting books the omnic, Zenyatta, offered him, then go on the missions he’s assigned. Until one day it didn’t.

The green grass enveloped his knees, his tea, cold, and long forgotten beside him, his mind going over every action, running scenari-

The footsteps were light, enough to interrupt him however, his eyes opened slowly, he turned his head slightly, enough for the intruder to be seen from the corner of his eye.

“I apologize for the intrusion, Mr. Shimada-‘’

“Hanzo”,he interrupted her, “Mr. Shimada was my father.”

She eyed him wearily, sighed and continued her thought, “Right. Since the recall, everyone has to submit to a mandatory examination to determine their physical health,” the woman explained, “you are the only one who hasn’t complied yet.”

Her intentions were clear. Hanzo huffed, stood up and gestured for her to lead the way.

The doctor had a slim figure, her hair as golden as the sun, styled in a high ponytail with a few strands covering part of her face. The archer recognized her as the doctor with the angel suit, a ridiculous battle attire but he cannot argue with it’s advanced technology.

Following the medic, codenamed: Mercy, down the hallways leading to the infirmary, where exam tables were stationed along with multiple cabinets and various medical equipment he had no experience with, a desk caught his attention, hers he assumed. Various pads and papers were scattered across it, and in the corner of it lay a feather, a Shimada feather. He’d recognize it anywhere.

Mercy’s examination was thorough, the entire time Hanzo followed her instructions, he kept his eyes on the feather, contemplating how she possessed it.

“You’re as good as can be, I’ll update your file.” Mercy smiled faintly at him, out of obligation. It was no secret Angela disliked him, she spent months undoing the damage he’s done to his brother.

Hanzo thanked her and proceeded to walk out of the infirmary. He stopped by the doorframe, he was never subtle, he was never polite when it came to anything concerning the Shimada clan, and he wasn’t going to change that anytime soon.

“The feather,” he said, voice firm and direct, catching the doctor’s attention, “it is a well known custom of the Shimada clan, of my family.”

Angela simply stared at him, not giving anything away. She didn’t owe him an explanation.

“I’m well aware, thank you.” Was her simple reply through venomous lips.

The archer scoffed. She knew what he meant, but he demanded an explanation anyway.

“May I ask how you received it?” He was facing her now, serious and scowling.

Mercy shook her head lightly. He had his suspicions, she knew that but explained that his younger brother gave it to her anyway.

Realization hit Hanzo hard, he knew a doctor from Overwatch rebuilt his brother he didn’t expect the field medic to be that same scientist.

“So you’re the one?”, the archer voice trembled for the first time in a long while. Angela noticed how he was vulnerable at that moment, he resentment and dislike towards him did not disappear, but it certainly faded in that moment. “You’re the doctor that rebuilt him?”, Hanzo took a step closer, “You are the one that fixed my mistake?”, and another step.  
Angela looked at him, really looked at him. She nodded lightly confirming his uncertainty.

The next thing she knew, his arm wrapped her tight.

“Thank you”, two simple words that expressed much. Angela smiled lightly, perhaps he meant it, maybe he does indeed regret his actions, maybe he seeks redemption. She of all people could understand that. She put her hands on his shoulder blades, without saying anything else.

She didn’t need to.


	2. Chapter 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the next chapter :) Please do tell me if I made a mistake of if there is anything you disliked/liked etc. ^^

The sun was beginning to rise, the golden sky was visible from Angela’s desk. She hadn’t slept yet again, pummelled in work. Or at least that’s the excuse she gives whenever anyone points out her tired eyes, or the bags under them. The truth was she didn’t want to sleep, she couldn’t. The memories, the nightmares were too much, even after Overwatch was disbanded, she still remembers everyone she lost, and everyone she played God with, most of them were thankful, some of them ended up too traumatized to function again. Their loved ones never too shy to let her know that she destroyed them and their lives.

Most of the team would be asleep or in their rooms at this time, she’s always alone from midnight ‘til about seven in the a.m. Not today apparently.

The footsteps weren’t loud, they were cautious, light as a feather, quite elegant. Mercy’s curiosity wasn’t limited to science. She grabbed he empty coffee cup and headed to the mess hall, excuse in her hand.

Angela heard a teapot whistling as she stepped into the open space. Hanzo turned off the stove and poured the hot liquid into his cup.

“Greetings”, the archer said, voice low, eyes forward focusing on his task, “I apologize if I woke you.”

Angela made her way to the coffee pot, poured the dark liquid into her mug as she assured him that she was already awake and simply needed a refill.

She watched him as he added various herbs to the hot water, eyeing his movements. Hanzo was observant, he turned his head to face the doctor and offered her a smile, “Bancha, a lot like regular tea but quite bitter.”

Angela nodded lightly acknowledging his explanation. “I prefer the bitterest of drinks.”, she held up her filled coffee cup and took a sip.

Hanzo was grabbing his cup and making his way outside, Angela still hadn’t gotten an answer to why he was awake so early and subtlety was not getting her anywhere.

“May I-”. He stopped his motions, turned around, encouraging her to continue, “May I ask why are you up so early? I do not mean to pry but I usually am the only one awake at this hour.”

Hanzo was a private person, he didn’t feel like she was prying exactly but he wasn’t completely comfortable with the question. His answer was direct, and he wasted no time on offering comforting words.

“I meditate daily, always in the mornings and whenever I can.”

Mercy was intrigued, meditation has been proven scientifically to help with any psychological discomfort or problems, and she hadn’t ever thought about it. Until now that is.

“Do you find it helps you?”, Angela thought if it helped on someone like Hanzo Shimada, someone with an awful amount of darkness in their life, maybe it would ease her pain.

Hanzo nodded, “Of course, I rethink my actions so I will not make the same mistakes of yesterday, I meditate so I accept my wrong doings and move on.”

His description of this simple action touched her. It spoke to her as if this was the answer to everything she had felt almost all her life. This was the helping hand she needed.

A small tear rolled down her cheek at the realization, she needed help.

Hanzo’s eyes flew open at her reaction, was it something he said?

“You are crying Doctor Ziegler, I apologize if I upset y-” , his speech was cut short with Angela’s hand shaking frantically.  
“Oh, no I assure you it’s nothing, I’m sorry.”

Angela wiped her cheek and offered him a toothy grin as she calmed herself. “I apologize again, Hanzo, but I have something to ask of you, of course if it will not be an issue for you.”

The archer was confused. Hands gripping his, still warm, cup motioned for her to continue.

“Would you be willing to teach me? Would you allow me to meditate with you in the mornings?”, Angela’s hands were wrapped around herself. Today was her turn to be vulnerable in front of him. She didn’t want to admit to anyone that she needed, especially not the older Shimada. But she had to.

He was hesitant. Why would she be in need of meditation? How big are the mistakes she made that she needs his help to accept them?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost a year and I'm sorry, but I did warn you. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know if there's any mistakes. And sorry it's kinda short.

The archer was clear, his regimen was important to him. The routine, the familiarity, the repetition helped him maintain his inner peace, the doctor was a variable he did not expect.  
Hanzo asked for time and Angela gladly gave it to him.

 

“You are late. That is not like you, brother.” , Genji’s legs were crossed, hands on his knees, waiting patiently.

Hanzo gave a small chuckle, “And you are on time. That is unlike you.”

Genji offered him a smile as he stood up, readying himself for their almost daily sparring session.

The brothers got in their respective stances and jabbed away at eachother for the next hours or so.

The archer could barely keep up with his brother. Not because of his cybernetic enhancements, no. There was something different about his fighting.

Discipline.

Each strike was calculated. Every roll, every block. Hanzo couldn’t help but be proud of him.

Exhausted and dripping with sweat, the brothers were done with training for now.  
Hanzo still had doctor Ziegler’s request on his mind, and unfortunately it showed.

“And here I thought I finally bested you brother, but clearly your mind was elsewhere.” Genji’s voice interrupted his thoughts, his hand rested on his shoulder, oddly it was comforting despite it’s cold material.

The older brother couldn’t help but smile, “You did well Genji,” he assured him, “though I could use your advice, brother.”

Hours passed by, the Shimada brothers spent them laughing, talking, just as they did in their youth.  
Sharing stories about their father, their training sessions, and most importantly Genji’s shenanigans.  
Hanzo remembered covering for him, so many times he’d lied to their father. Genji knew none of it, it was best he thought he got away with it on his own.

Laughter had died soon after. They sat silently for a while, the ruckus of Gibraltar, simply background noise.  
“So what is it you needed me for, Hanzo?”—His brother’s voice was still the same, but different somehow. Yet again it wasn’t the cybernetics, it was his younger brother becoming more grounded, disciplined, discarding the young boy that ignored all responsibilities and replacing him with a skilled young man. An irreplaceable agent within the ranks of Overwatch. 

Hanzo was conflicted about this new change, as he is conflicted about many things, but Genji is still Genji, he is still his blood. His brother.  
The archer explained his situation with the doctor, asking for his brother’s opinion, hoping he would be handed the answer on a silver platter … And he was.

Genji’s laughter bellowed out.

Hanzo was taken aback to say the least, his eyes widened and his cheeks became tinted with a light red.  
Genji caught his breath once more, placed his hand on Hanzo’s shoulder and squeezed lightly.

“Brother, I told you, the world is changing once again, there is no time to waste. Stop overthinking every small aspect of life, and simply do what you feel is right, in here.”

Genji’s hand moved from his shoulder and pointed to his brother’s chest.

“She needs help, and she asked you for it.” The younger Shimada offered him a smile, barely visible behind the metallic mask.

“Besides, I believe this would benefit you both. Angela has interesting views on life, as do you.”

Hanzo smiled. He got his answer. He needs to track the doctor— Angela, down and become comfortable with the idea of sharing his regimen.

 

Perhaps, this is where the road to his redemption begins. Helping someone in need, sharing parts of himself that he hid behind the coldness of “responsibility” and “duty”. Duty meant killing his brother. Responsibility meant being blindly loyal to his father. His father, Sojiro Shimada, the head of the Shimada Clan, a criminal organization that dealt in assassinations and illegal trade, a man that valued no lives but those who blindly follow. And Hanzo followed, and followed and followed, until he broke.   
He’s not a good man, but he’s trying to be. She sees that now. He sought her and gladly offered a helping hand when she asked for it.

Angela smiled as the archer walked out. It was getting late. They had an early morning tomorrow after all. 

The doctor turned off the lights to her office and proceeded to her room, ending her long day. The next morning was going to be an interesting experience.


End file.
